If Kyo were president of the United States
by gemuse.ist.dumm
Summary: What would happen if Kyo were to become president? Read and you'll find out! Rated PG, for what else? Kyo's language!
1. Dudesinblack

Have you ever wondered what would happen if you were to put Kyo in charge of something, say, the intire United States? Well, this fanfict is going to be just about that, which is why it's titled, if Kyo were President. I'm going to write this in a skript form, because it's much easier to write that way. Enjoy and review!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Kyo, Yuki, and Toru are all siting in the front room, watching televison, when the door bell rings.)

Toru: (jumps up) I'll get it. (runs to the door, and opens it.)

dudeinblack1: Hello Miss, is this where Kyo Sohma resides?

Toru: (blinks) Um... yes. Are you a friend of his?

dudeinblack2: We are not friends of his. We are from the FBI, and we've come for him.

Toru: (realizing this could be bad for Kyo) I won't let you take him!

Yuki: (Comes up behind Toru) Don't worry Toru, we don't even know if Kyo's in trouble yet.

Kyo: (Also comes to the front door) What the hell is going on here?

dudeinblack1: Are you Kyo Sohma?

Kyo: (scowls) Yeah, what's it to you?

dudeinblack2: We've come to inform you that you are now the United States president.

Kyo: (blinks) What the fuck are you talking about? (suddenly realises that a president gets a lot of power over a country) Oh, you're putting me in charge of America?

dudeinblack1: Yes, basically.

Kyo: (an evil grin suddenly spreads across his face)

Yuki: (wispers to Toru) I'm not sure I'd trust him to run a country...

Kyo: (hears Yuki) You damn rat! How dare you contradict my intellegence?!? (lunges for Yuki, but his held back by the dudesinblack) Grrr! Leme go! (squirms and kicks, but can't wrestle out of their hold on him)

dudeinblack2: Sir, you cannot fight with others like so when you are president.

Kyo: (still squirming) The hell I can't!

Shigure: (appears behind Toru and Yuki) Don't you have to be 35 and a citizen of the U.S to become president?

Kyo: (hisses) Shut up you dumb dog. I get to rule a country. Mwahhahaha!

dudeinblack1: Come along then Mr. Presidedent, you've got offical duties to take care of.

Yuki: You can keep him for as long as you need to.

Kyo: (grumbles) I don't plan on comming back anyways!

(the two dudesinblack who are actually secret service men then take Kyo away to his own private jet, and in a matter of minutes, he's in the U.S., sitting in the Oval Office)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's it for Chapter one folks. This is my first Fruits Basket FF, so be kind! And review! I need ideas for what Kyo will do once his duties begin!


	2. Big 'Ole oval office

**If Kyo Were President Chapter Two**

**Before I get started, I'd like to thank all of you for your nice comments. I don't think I've ever gotten so many reviews for my fanfiction, as I have this one, and it makes me feel great. I'd also like to apoplgize for taking so long to write chapter tow, seeing as I've been very busy and I've just started school again. Freshman in high school, w00t! Anywho, this chapter sould be wasier to understand, as I've stoppoed typing in script for, and have Rped a lot more since that last chapter. Bon Apatite, folks!**

Kyo now sat behind the dest kin the big 'ole ofval office. Every teenager hungry for power's life long dream. Good thing everyone currently working for him spoke Japanese, or he'd be in some deep crap.

Dudeinblack1 walked briskly into the office, after giving a sound knock on the door, then swinging the door open as if it were a fly that had been flying rather too closely to his face. "Mr. President, it would see you have some paper work to fiil out." Indeed, the dude's arms were loaded with a tack of ppers at least the height of Kisa.

"Have my secretary do it." Kyo grumbled, as he leanded back in his very expensive leather swivle seat, and propped his feet up on the extreamly nice oak desk he'd probably never use, however many terms he turned out to be in office.

"Sir, you don't have a secretary." Dudeinbalck1 pointed out in a monotonus voice, as most secret service men usually spoke.

"Bring me the phone them! How am I supposed to get a secretary if I can't get a hold of one!" Kyo snapped, waving his arms madly in the air.

Dudeinblack1 walked out of the office without so much as a glance back, even though he was very well aware that there was a phone sitting on the edge of the desk, if the stupid teenager would get his head out of his butt and actually think about someone other than himself for once in his life, and a petite Asian woman apearked with a sleek Nokia phone from Verizon resting upon a golden platter, a few minutes later.

"Thank you very much!" Kyo snapped as he snateched the phone away, without even smiling at her. Besides, he was president, and if a president didn' want to smile, he shouldn't have to!

He quickly dialed the phone nuber of the Sohma household, and it seemed to ring at least 12 times until at last someone picked up. "Hello?" An unnaturally high voice for a male, blared into the phone, in a singsong voice.

"Ayame, let me talk to Toru." Kyo demanded quickly, hoping to be off the phone with the extreamly annoying snake as soon as possilbe.

"I'm hurt! YOu don't want to talk to wonderful me?" Ayame's voice sounded slightly teary.

"Nope! Now I demand you let me talk to TOru, before I ssend one of my secret service men to kick your ass!" Kyo yelled.

"You don't really mean that, do you Kyo-kun?" Ayame spoke now teasingly.

"OF CORSE I MEAN THAT YOU BASTARD SNAKE! NOW LET ME TALK TO TORU!" Kyo's patients had been worn to the max, and he was ready to jump through the phone and strangle him all by himself, as he'd tried several times to do long before he became president.

"Fine, I'm going! Don't have a cow!" Ayame chuckled, and went to hand the phone to Toru, who was in her bedroom tiding up after having Hana and Uo over for the weekend.

"Hello?" Toru asked into the reciever, cheerful at the prospect of receving a call.

"Hey, just the person I was wanting to talk to." Kyo had calmed down after finally heraing Toru's voice.

"I'm glad to hear that, Kyo!" Toru was grinning. "So, how's being president of the United States?"

"It's good enough. I was wondering if you'd like to come be my secretary, though. I have at least a ton of paper work that needs filled out, and I was figuring you could help me out. That is, if you wanted to..." Kyo was planning to put her on a guilt trip, knowing how easy it was.

"I'd love to! But how am I going to get to America?" Toru was frowning on her end of the pone, and Kyo could tell she was disapointed by her voice.

"Don't worry about that. I'll simply send a jet over to get you. As far as the secret service men have told me, they're fast as hell, and I can use them to pick up whoever I want. I'll be over to pick you up in oh, about and hour. I suggest you start packing as soon as we get off the phone." Kyo said. "See you in a bit, Toru." He added, before hanging up the phone.

As soon as she hung up, TOru dropped the phone of the floor, and as much against her rules as it was, she crawled up onto her bed and started jumping up and down, squealing with delight. SHe was going to America! AMERICA!

"Woah, did someone give you a hyper pill or something?" Haru asked with a smirk, as he peaked his head in through her doorway.

Toru turned a deep shade of red, and quickly plopped down on her bed, embarassed at being caught bouncing on her bed. "I'm going to America to help Kyo out! He's sending a plane to get me in an hour!"

"Good for you, but could you keep it down? I"m trying to help Kisa with some homework, and she's finding it hard to concentrate." Haru asked.

"Um, sure!" Toru turned an even deeper shade, and went to start packing her bags, having done all the cleaning she'd intended on doing when she first came into her bedroom.

**I hope that was long and satifying enough! I'd like to dedicate this to Emily, seeing as she read this fanfict the day I told her about it! We happen to attend the same high school, and eat lunch together every day!**


	3. Bump on the Head

**If Kyo Were Presient, Chapter 3**

**Thanks again for the lovely replies. Sorry it's taking me awhile to get chapter 3 up, but I've been putting together a new Furuba RP, and it's very time consuming on a computer that only has dial up. Still, I'm here to supply you with the 3rd chapter, and I hope you like it.**

Percisely an hour later, a large, sleek, black jet landed in the coincidentailly larger back yard of the Sohma house, and Torhu run as fast as she could out the back door, her purple backpack with as much clothing as she could possibly fit in it, on her back.

"Hey Torhu, glad you could get your things together quickly. We really need to be getting back to the office, if you'll hurry up and board the jet." Kyo shouted from one of the windows. In truth, he wanted to get back to America as soon as possible, so he wouldn't have to deal with the rest of the family.

"Okay, comming!" Torhu grinned, and quickly went up the steps that the secret service men had put down so that she could get up onto the jet with ease.

The jet imediately took off, barely giving her time to sit down next to Kyo, and get buckled up. Still, she was jerked forward, thanks to gravity, and the sudden burst of speed.

"You okay Tohru?" Kyo asked, scowling.

"I'm fine, Kyo-kun. There's no need to worry about me." Torhu quickly assured him with a grin, even though there was a pretty good sized bump in the center of her forehead.

"You need to get some ice on that." Kyo reached up and pushed a big red button, that only a true idiot could miss, which he did at first. Finally, his hand touched it, he bandged it hard.

"Yes sir?" A woman's cool, polite voice came through the speaker, making an unsuspecting Tohru jump.

"I need an ice pack for my secretary's head, if you could send someone back here." Kyo told her, again not bothering to say any sort of thanks.

"Um, Kyo-kun?" Torhu sounded suddenly very uncomfortable.

"Yes Tohru?" Kyo looked quickly over at her, concerned that that the bump really was something to be really worried about.

"Couldn't you have said please and thank you? You know it's only polite." Tohru replied quietly. It made her extreamly uneasy when someone didn't use their manners, when they were perfectly capable.

"Oh, that's all you're worried about." Kyo grumbled, and looked out the small window that was on his left, since he'd decided to sit on that side. "Well, I'm the president, and a little thing such as manners is nothing to worry about when you have the power I do."

"I still don't understand how you of all people were elected presient." The flight attendant mumbled, as she handed Tohru an ice pack.

"Excuse me?" Kyo snapped, having heard her, despite the mumble. "I happen to be one of the most respected people at my high school."

"I'm sure you are, sir, but I don't have much time to discuss this if I'm to retrieve things for everyone. The pillets need fed too." The flight attendant forced herself to smile. So practiced at this was she, that it had come to look almost real, then sauntered back up the isle.

"The nerve of her." Kyo grumbled, and rolled his eyes, then leaned back against the seat. Needless to say, the rest of the ride was fairly silent, Torhu speeking occasionally as she couldn't go so long without talking, and hated silence.

When they walked into the White House, Tohru's mouth dropped as she took in the gradure of everything, much unlike anything she'd seen before, even compared to the main Sohma house. She could get to like it here. Not that she wasn't already happy to come, so that she could keep a close eye on Kyo, and take care of him...

"Nice, isn't it?" Kyo asked as he came up beside her. He wanted to put an arm around her, grab her hand, or something, but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"It's wonderful!" Tohru exclaimed, a large grin on her face. "So, when do I start working?"

"Probably not until tomorrow. You need time to get settled in, and I refuse to force work on you until after you're comphy." Kyo told her.

**That's it for now folks. It's short and rather serious, I know, but I'm getting ready to go somewhere. Hoped you enjoyed it.**


End file.
